<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electric Love by Yurutono</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183247">Electric Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurutono/pseuds/Yurutono'>Yurutono</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lipstick &amp; Lip Gloss, Strap-Ons, shock collar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurutono/pseuds/Yurutono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative title: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Shock Collar</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Everyone knew that Umi could be strict and stubborn, with an incredible wall of willpower that crumbled for no one. But there was one person who adopted another method of circumventing the wall. Not by knocking it down, or by climbing over it, merely just… Phasing through it. Like it had never existed in the first place. In fact, like she’d never been on the other side of it in the first place. Umi was dependable, strong and unshakeable. Now it was her turn to be flipped onto the other side, with the assistance of her girlfriend and a shock collar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Electric Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone knew that Umi could be strict and stubborn, with an incredible wall of willpower that crumbled for no one. But there was one person who adopted another method of circumventing the wall. Not by knocking it down, or by climbing over it, merely just… Phasing through it. Like it had never existed in the first place. In fact, like she’d never been on the other side of it in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t unlike Kotori to give her the occasional request she may deem unreasonable. Here, put this on and model it for me. Here, come and let me do your measurements just in case anything has changed (they never had). Here, come and give yourself to me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That last one was the hardest, but she never ever seemed to say no. It wasn’t like she felt pressured, but there was always that implicit feeling to push herself out of her comfort zone and the way Kotori smiled at her gave her a feeling that was just as intense as the first time she’d ever seen it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Kotori had recently come to her with a request that was rather hard to believe. Sure, she was more of an open book with Kotori and whilst it was still a struggle to talk to her about things she was ordinarily ashamed of, but even this left her with a strange feeling in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori wanted her to wear a shock collar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Umi had had time to mull it over. She’d sat there and thought about whether or not this would be something that would break her down into tears. Kotori reassured her that there was no pressure attached and she could say no with impunity and she’d never bring it up again. No strings attached, no resentment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, she’d had a few days. It was a little bit embarrassing to admit that the first night she’d been faced with such a question, she’d stayed up for longer than she usually would, staring at the ceiling and making out murky shapes in the dark of her bedroom. But this was Kotori, one of the most important people in her life right now. A small part of her had thought about consulting someone else, but she was worried they’d know exactly who and what she was referring to and it wasn’t merely a hypothetical. After a couple of nights (with less sleep than she would’ve liked), Umi had come to a conclusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d do it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she knew it, the time had arrived and Umi was sitting on Kotori’s bed, feeling the collar tighten around her neck. She swore she could feel the dull buzz of electricity already sparking out onto her skin, but Kotori’s hand was far away from the remote at this point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Comfortable?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as it can be…” Umi said, trying to make her voice sound steady. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori knew the way she acted all too well. She had to be dependable, hardworking, with no weaknesses. The voice of reason, who didn’t have a day off at all. She took the controller, holding her thumb over the button and planning on drinking in every little bit of her reaction. Even just the slight shrinking into herself was something in and of itself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready for the test?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, no words. Just a simple, sheepish nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori only pressed the button for half a second, but in that small space, she watched Umi’s body tighten and a gasp left her lips. She couldn’t hide the small smirk on her face and Umi swallowed visibly against the collar, not meeting her eyes. Kotori had told her to take off her skirt and she’d unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her bra, allowing that to stay draped on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All fine?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another nod. But she wasn’t having that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak to me,” Kotori said, using her thumb and forefinger to hold Umi’s chin and tilt her gaze upwards to face her, “Yes, or no?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Umi’s eyes flitted to the remote she was holding in her hand. “Yes, it’s fine-” She just about squeaked the words out in a rather unbecoming fashion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. On your knees.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Umi got the feeling that this wasn’t going to be a quick night of a few shocks and nothing more. Especially not when she saw what Kotori was wearing. The lingerie was new, Umi didn’t recognise it and she had a habit of committing what Kotori wore to memory and they were coupled with stockings. But, she pushed those thoughts aside, getting on her knees and looking up at Kotori for a brief moment. She merely smiled, putting a hand on her head like she was a dog and that was all that was needed to spur her onwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Umi’s hands slid up the silk, her lips pressing against the space of bare skin between the top of the stocking and her panties. It was a familiar dance and one that distracted Umi from her usual self. She gave herself to Kotori, letting her body relax and her mind run amok with the simple desire to please. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, savouring her fingers ghosting against smooth skin, one of the stockings slid downwards, Umi’s eyes fluttering shut properly. When the hem was past her knee, Umi ran her hand against the underside of her thigh, kissing repeatedly until she dared to bite and leave a mark, like she’d forgotten what she was wearing. A swift rebuke came in the form of another shock, forcing her to halt her movements and ride out the hit of adrenaline. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Put in her place, Umi began to move once more, though her movements were marginally more careful. She was mindful of the slight nick of her nails against Kotori’s skin, how hard she squeezed and how desperately she kissed. Even the slightest movement in the wrong direction left her anxious, her breath hitching as if she could sense Kotori’s thumb hovering over the button.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Kotori said, reaching over to her dresser and switching the remote to her left hand, “Look up at me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Umi of course, did as she was told, residual spark still in her veins. She used the hand with the remote in it to keep Umi’s head tilted upwards in place. In Kotori’s hand was a tube of lipstick, which Umi couldn’t help but squint at with scepticism. Before she could even begin to protest, Kotori was applying it to her lips, Umi having no choice but to accept it. When she was finished, she smiled, pet her head and pushed her back towards her thigh. She peppered kisses, leaving painless marks, though she was unsure when to shift to the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before, the shocks had only been around half a second, but this time, Kotori pressed it for a second longer. Her body shuddered when she was finished and she tried to steady herself against Kotori’s body, but Kotori pushed her back to make her look at her. Kotori was smirking in that same way that made Umi’s heart flutter, with just that small edge of mischief to it. She was panting, red in the face and she wiped off some drool from the corner of her mouth in a way that she hoped ensured Kotori didn’t see it in time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was one way to get the message across. Umi knew better than to rest at that point, her breath still stilted as she began to slide down the other stocking with both hands, leaving as many marks on her thigh as she could manage and then, the surgery scar on her knee. It had always been a matter of insecurity for Kotori, but every inch of her, Umi loved. Feeling bold for a moment, Umi straightened up and pressed a kiss on her stomach, earning her a sharp shock, coupled with Kotori pushing her right back down where she’d been before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know the rules… No higher than that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Umi thought the lipstick looked good there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Controlling her breathing once more, she impatiently pulled the stocking clean off. Kotori raised an eyebrow, but didn’t shock her. Maybe it was because she looked so eager, starting to slide her panties down and peppering a few kisses on her hip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was the Umi Kotori liked to see. Unafraid, uninhabited. An almost stifling authority had made Umi’s life rigid and this was letting go, forgetting and with the comfort to do so. And Kotori knew just how lucky she was to be the only one to see her like this. At first, it had taken a while before Umi allowed Kotori to do anything with her beyond holding hands. A kiss on the cheek represented a leap, nevermind anything further. And now, here she was, collared like a pet and at her whims. It was revolution, euphoria and comfort all in one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every so often, Umi would snap back to reality. But the residual shocks and electricity through her veins seemed to serve as a constant stimulating reminder to stay now, present, in the moment. Umi brought a hand just above Kotori’s thigh, squeezing and finally delving between her legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori recalled how she used to be clumsy, nervous, but earnestly trying her best. She tangled her fingers in Umi’s hair properly, which only seemed to power her drive. Kotori had aimed to continue standing up, but with a few swipes of the tongue they did threaten to buckle for a second. She let out stifled, controlled moans as Umi dared to delve her tongue deeper, an incentive for her to entice more out of her. She was soaked, to a degree which could be embarrassing if she wasn’t in control here. Her eyes flitted over the lipstick marks that never seemed to end, painting a red path over her skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl-” Kotori moaned as her breath hitched, raising a hand to her mouth. That remote was still her method of keeping control, but Umi didn’t seem to mind it at this moment. She couldn’t help but gasp when Umi began to rub her clit, her thumb about to press the button down before she decided against it. There was no sense punishing good behaviour after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for her to tip over the edge, a harsh pull on her hair coupled with a loud moan she didn’t mean to let escape her. Her fingers remained tangled in her hair, tensed; until she began to come back into herself. Umi had pulled back, licking off her lips and catching her own breath. Of course, Kotori couldn’t let any further vulnerability come to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On the bed,” Kotori said, reaching into her chest of drawers, the movement forcing Umi’s eyes away, but she did have a sneaking suspicion as to what was to happen next. It had happened before and it did nothing if not put Umi in her place and keep her held there, constricted yet assured. Curiosity got the better of her and she took a peek, but yet another shock coursed through her body and she ended up yelping louder than she meant to. Her face burned with embarrassment, burying herself in the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard a laugh from behind her, Kotori’s sadist streak coming out all the more. Sure, Umi knew that she enjoyed treating her in such a way, sometimes even to the point of tears staining her cheeks, but a thing such as a shock collar had never even crossed her mind before… She didn’t know what was worse, the idea of Kotori coming up with it of her own volition, or her seeing that somewhere. Her muscles still twitching, she felt the mattress sink and Kotori press herself against Umi’s back, alongside the presence of a strap on slipping between her thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to ignore just how wet she was and if she had to guess, Kotori wouldn’t be needing any lube. And she was fully aware that it was the shock collar in part that had done this to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, I-I can’t-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t what?” Kotori asked, pulling her by the hair so she couldn’t hide in the pillow as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Truth be told, Umi didn’t quite know what she was about to say, her mind abuzz with arousal and residual electricity. Squirming, Umi stammered out, “Can’t take it…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori hummed sceptically, pulling her panties down and immediately slipping two fingers inside her without much of a fuss, “Really? You don’t think you can take it?” Umi opened her mouth to say something further, but Kotori pulled out her fingers, covered in her juices and she made Umi take them in her mouth, “See how ruined you are?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Umi licked the slick off Kotori’s fingers, breathing heavily through her nose and letting out a few weak moans. Fire and electricity burned through her all at once, as though they were fighting for which sensation was stronger. Embarrassment, or sudden, momentary release. Before she knew it, Kotori’s fingers were out of her mouth and the toy was pushing in. It was always intense, always, especially not as the thrusts began immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She went to raise her hand to her mouth, but Kotori was quicker, giving Umi her longest shock yet, until she cried out and collapsed into the pillow, biting down on it as aftershocks coursed through her. Tears pooled in her eyes, but she was thankful Kotori allowed her some respite, even if that respite did come in the form of her free hand shoving Umi’s head into the pillow. Kotori was by no means being gentle with her, already thrusting into her and not giving her a moment’s adjustment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By her body language, Umi had let go completely. She panted and moaned into the pillow, just about dripping down her thighs and onto the bedsheets below. Maybe this was the favourite way of seeing Umi. When they’d finally started doing this sort of thing, Kotori had noticed small things changing about her for the better. She was more willing to relax, let go. She didn’t get as stressed and any embarrassment she felt was quelled sooner than before. Kotori suspected that only she might have been the one to notice, but she was confident she knew Umi better than anyone else did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori had Umi trembling beneath her, each thrust forcing more noise out of her. Umi sometimes felt more like a toy to be used, but somehow… It didn’t bother her. She was simultaneously paralysed and pumped full of adrenaline; loved and exploited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-more, faster…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori was more than happy to oblige, so long as she kept hearing her break down and further relinquish her iron fist. She was being brought higher and higher, her knuckles balancing white as she gripped what she could to steady herself. Kotori made sure the length pulled back fully before slamming back into her, before leaning down to whisper in her ear. “Umi-chan’s a good girl, isn’t it? So strong and dependent and yet,” Kotori drove her hips into her particularly harshly, eliciting something between a yelp and a squeak, “Here she is, broken for me~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If this were any other time, Umi would’ve protested, of course. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kotori-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But instead, it was the worst possible moment and with a nibble on the earlobe, Umi gasped aloud and began to tip over the edge, which Kotori decided to heighten with another dose of electric love. Her body jerked and twitched until Kotori had some small degree of mercy to bestow upon her, but the intensity was far too much. Any chance of her being able to get up in the next hour or so with steady legs was long since out the window. Kotori’s first semblance of gentleness came through as she pulled out and stroked her hair, pressing a kiss to her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori didn’t think she’d ever seen Umi breathing so heavy, not even after a particularly intensive practice or performance. Sweat caused her hair to stick to her forehead and her shirt was still draped over her haphazardly, gathering folds and creases. She rolled Umi over onto her back, glancing quickly at the lipstick smeared over the pillowcase, alongside remnants of tears and saliva. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kotori…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Kotori leaned closer, to hear her a little better. Umi took her chance and used some remaining strength to raise her head and kiss her before flopping back down. Kotori laughed, even she would’ve admitted she was taken off guard by that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, brushing some hair away from her forehead and kissing her there, “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's hard to believe it's been almost three years since I published something. I don't know if this is me coming back, but I'd like to write more for the fandom again! Even if it does involve things like shock collars. Anyway, apologies if certain things don't come through as well as I wanted them to, but I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet of mine. I've been struggling to write and this has been a good confidence building exercise for me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>